jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Egg
This article is about the object named the "Golden Egg". You may be looking for the episode of the same name. The Golden Egg is a minor object featured in series. It is a Never Land hummingbird egg that rolled from its nest and washed onto Pirate Island. Role in the series The Golden egg first appeared in the episode of the same name when it washes onto Pirate Island where it's soon discovered by Jake and his crew. Determined to reunite the egg to its parents, the young pirate team set a course for Never Land. The young pirate head to Never Peak believing the egg may belong to their feathered friend the Never Bird, but she claims she never saw the egg but assist the pirate crew in locating the egg's parents but while searching through Never Land Captain Hook and Mr. Smee try to steal the golden egg. The Never Bird attempts to keep the golden egg from falling into Hook's grasp but is later locked in a cage with the egg. Hook and Smee attempt to escape down the river on the back of the giant turtle but it quickly submerges refusing to take part in the villains escape, causing the cage containing the Never Bird and the golden egg drift away and about to sink. Izzy comes to both the egg and Never Bird aid using her Pixie Dust to lift the cage from the water, allowing Jake to free the Never Bird and saving the egg. With Hook thwarted The search continues until a pair of hummingbirds appear and claim the egg which hatches and reveals a hummingbird chick. The family is reunited and flies off. Printed material The Golden eggs only appearance in printed media is the storybook Jake Hatches a Plan loosely based on the episode The Golden Egg. Jake and his crew were enjoying a game of volleyball on the beach when a pair of Never Land hummingbirds needed help searching for there missing golden egg after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee take it believing it to be a treasure. Video games In the online game "A Treasure for Mama Hook." Captain Hook and Mr. Smee take Mama Hook for a treasure hunt but doesn't have a clue where any treasure can be located. Unknown to Hook and Smee Jake and crew overhear and decided to help. The Golden Egg is among the treasure the player can add to the treasure chest for Mama Hook. In the online game "Cubby´s Climb of Courage". The Golden egg plays a similar plot to the episode of the same name washing ashore on Pirate Island beach when Jake and his crew discover it. Unlike the episode Cubby and Skully are tasked with returning a golden egg back to its nest while evading Hook and Smee attempts to stop them with help from a pixie dust powered surfboard. Gallery The Golden Egg01.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Cubby-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Cubby-Cubby´s Climb of Courage02.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage05.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage04.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage03.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage02.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg02.jpg Never Bird-The Golden Egg03.jpg Skully-The Golden Egg06.jpg Skully-The Golden Egg05.jpg Skully-The Golden Egg04.jpg Jake&crew-The Golden Egg03.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg03.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg02.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Golden Egg01.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg08.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg07.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg06.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg05.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg03.jpg Izzy-The Golden Egg04.jpg egg-The Golden Egg01.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book10.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book08.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book07.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book06.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book03.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book02.jpg Treasures-Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Baby Hummingbird-The Golden Egg.png Category:Treasure Category:Objects Category:Gold